


The Seer

by Hoseki13



Series: Look At The Mask The World Gave Us [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Yuni, Gen, It totally counts, Yuni being the Sky she is, archetype masks, does this count as BAMF Yuni?, give this child the childhood she deserves!, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: As the current head of the Giglionero Famiglia, it is now her turn to become the Seer and lead her Family to another life full of prosperity and peace. Her Family expects the best from her.But most tend to forget she is still a child, still dreaming a dream children would have.





	The Seer

**Author's Note:**

> I created the "Look At The Mask (Role) The World Gave Us" serie specifically so I could post this story.

While the sound of a mask being passed down to another is unheard of daily, it's not exactly an impossible thing to happen if need be. Ancients in particular, often have wearers that share a close personality to their former ones, which might explain why most current Ancient-holders are descendents of the old ones.

Yuni Giglionero is a living proof to that statement.

The Seer mask- an Ancient that grants its wearer the ability to have a glimpse of the future, had been with her family for a very long time. It had been her grandmother's, Luce, whom had passed it down to her mother, Aria, before it finally came down to her, the current head of the Giglionero Family. It was both a sad and happy occasion for the Giglionero because everyone knows an Ancient can only have one wearer and for a new one to possess it, the current one have to... pass it on. Yuni had always dreaded the day she will find her mask. When she did, the sky had been crying with her for their loss.

Still, it's an open secret to everyone that the head of the Giglionero Familia is someone who possesses the Seer mask. Many have requested an audience with her, in hopes she might be willing to share a glimpse of their future at a certain price. Some have been granted, some have been denied, all decisions were made based on her premonitions, a tool that had helped her keep her Family safe and strong.

Another, more powerful artefact her family had been keeping with them is the Sky pacifier, a physical proof that they are the leader of the world's strongest seven: the Arcobaleno.

Most would say the Giglionero is lucky for no one is willing to harm them in fear they will face either displeasure from the Seer which in turn will deny them the chance to see the future or they will face the wrath from the Arcobaleno for harming their Sky's Familia. No one is quite sure which one is the worst punishment.

In Yuni's opinion, her Seer ability is both a blessing and a curse, but she leans more towards a curse with the constant painful headaches she's having every time she uses her power. Still, it had ensured Yuni that her Familia will be out of harm's way. As long as they're safe, she would endure the pain, for their sake.

It still doesn't help her sort through the memories she had inherited from her predecessors though.

While she may be young - barely fifteen when she finally took her mother's place, many had said she carried herself with an air of certainty and maturity of an adult, not at all like a fifteen-year-old just newly appointed as the head of a powerful and old Familia. For that, Yuni owed it all to the memories she received the moment she wore her mask. It had been a secret; the only secret no one knew about the mask. Not even her own Family knew. The wisdom and experiences from the revious wearers had helped her make the tough decisions. Backed with her special ability, it was no wonder the Giglionero had survived this long despite lacking in strength.

Still, with great power comes great loneliness. 

When you're put on a pedestal, it tends to keep people away from you, and Yuni -for all her training and memories from the past that she had received, she is still at heart, a young fifteen-year-old who wants to have friends to play with. She loves her Family, she really does, but their overprotectiveness are sometimes suffocating and annoying, especially Gamma. While they meant well, Yuni can't help but feel frustrated at how many times she had tried to make friends with, only to have her Familia scare them away by either sabotaging her attempts or just straight-up threatening them.

It was really, really frustrating. But Yuni can never truly hate them because she understands. She understands why and that really frustrates her to no end. By her twentieth foiled attempt at making friends, Yuni finally gave up on ever making any and had quietly and graciously accepted that her dream to have friends she could truly count on will never come true. Not in this lifetime.

Then, the memories from a future-that-never-be came crashing down in her mind while she was in a meeting with the upper echelons of her Family.

Thanks to her constantly receiving memories at random times, she was able to recover more quickly without showing any outward reaction, easily sorting through the memories without any problem as she had done hundreds of times before. She had to actually pause in her sorting when she noticed how pale Gamma was though. The way her right-hand man is reacting, it reminded her of the time she had reacted when she received her first memory.

Eyes widening in realization, she hurried to his side and forced him to sit down. It was quite unsettling to see the stubborn Gamma follow her request that easily but she quickly pushed that thought aside and asked one of the maids to fetch a wet towel.

A few hours later, Yuni finds herself surrounded by her affected Family members sprawled all over the room with wet towels covering their eyes, the sounds of their moaning and groaning and curses bouncing around the previously empty space. She watches over them with worry and sympathy. She knows exactly how jarring and disorienting it can be to suddenly receive a memory when you least expect it. She still suffers from mild headaches when she had them. She's just thankful that not everyone received future memories or the Giglionero will surely be in big trouble.

Their suffering went on for a week before they were able to coherently speak instead of mumbling bits and pieces. They still can't leave the room and can barely walk due to how exhausted they are but they will be fine. After two whole days of induced-sleep because all of them are so stubborn and refused to listen, despite her having more knowledge and experience in these kinds of things, she taught them how to sort through their memory so they won't get any backlash or disoriented from receiving memories that wasn't theirs. Okay, technically, the memories are theirs but still, it's basically the same thing.

Another two days later and she finally had a moment to herself. Leaving her affected Family members in the room with strict orders for them to not leave it, she went back to her own room and quietly continued her own sorting, picking back off to where she left it. When she was done, barely three hours had gone by. Looking at the setting sun, she calculated the different time zones before deciding to call.

The sound of the familiar ringtone comforted her a little as she patiently waits for the other end to connect. She briefly closed her eyes and let her flame wash over her, lips curling into a smile when the Seer showed her a glimpse of the future, of a day when her dream finally came true. Then, the call connected.

_"Ciaossu."_

"Ciao uncle Reborn, it's me. Is Tsunayoshi with you?"  



End file.
